1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a zipper, and more specifically to a zipper for use in a luggage, and a luggage using the aforesaid zipper.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a luggage using a conventional zipper and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line 2-2 of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, the luggage 1 mainly comprises a first half shell 2, a second half shell 3, a zipper 4 installed between the first and second half shells 2 and 3 for joining the half shells 2 and 3, and two end strips 5 respectively mounted to the periphery edges of the first and second half shells 2 and 3 and connected with two fabric tapes 4a of the zipper 4 respectively. In addition to the fabric tapes 4a, the zipper 4 further includes a plurality of interlockable teeth 4b mounted on the two fabric tapes 4a in two rows and a slider 4c reciprocally moveable along the path defined by the two rows of the teeth 4b. By means of the engagement or disengagement of the interlockable teeth 4b of the zipper 4, the first and second half shells 2 and 3 can joined together or separated from each other. The end strips 5 are used to cover the unprocessed end edges of the first and second half shells 2 and 3 and the stitching line, showing a sense of beauty for the luggage.
In production of the aforesaid conventional luggage, the stitching work is carried out and can be done perfectly only after the three elements, i.e. the fabric tape of the zipper, the end strip and the half shell, are well aligned one to another. However, the correlative positions of the aforesaid three elements can hardly be maintained in a stable manner during the whole stitching work, resulting in that the fabric tape of the zipper may offset away from a predetermined rectilinear path where the tape is supposed to be located, which in turn results in that the slider can not move along the teeth smoothly, lowering the yield rate in production of the luggage. In addition, the fabric tape stitched on the luggage will tend to be torn and then separated from the half shell after a long time of use due to the pull force acting thereon. In light of this, it is desired to provide an improved zipper for use in a luggage.